Ayame e a Akatsuki
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Aqui quem fala é Uzumaki Ayame . Eu invadi a akatsuki para poder desabafar com a sociedada. Só que eu acabei destruindo o quarto do Pein fazendo isso . Minhas confusões do lado do Deidara, do Sasori e do Zetsu XDDDDDD tentativa de comédia


A autora aqui ta de saco cheio

A autora aqui ta de saco cheio. Então invadiu a caverna da akatsuki. Eu tava lá Felix(não errei. Minha intenção é falar Felix mesmo ) da vida destruindo o quarto do Pein.

Ayame: MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRA MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Nem um pouco neurótica, não.

Pein (chega): O QUE TU FEZ COM O MEU QUARTO SUA...

Ayame (se vira pra ele com a katana do Sasuke nas mãos): COMPLETA ESSA FRASE QUE TU MORRE Ò.Ó!!

Pein: O.O

Pois é. Lá estava eu ameaçando de morte o chefe do meu querido Deidei.

Konan (chega): Pein, o que ela ta fazendo com essa katana? Porque o nosso quarto ta de cabeça pra baixo?

Pein: Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que a autora vai nos dizer o porque O.O.

Ayame: Eu quero sorvete de doce de leite, arrombar o quarto de Deidei, conseguir as macinhas explosivas dele, fazer cosplay, roubar pirulitos do Tobi e muito chocolate.

Konan: Aposto que ela ta na TPM.

Ayame: EU NÃO TO NA TPM pii...(pra não falar palavrão)!!

Konan: Ela ta na TPM -.-.

Pein: Nesse caso eu vou ter que chamar o Zetsu.

Konan: Porque o Zetsu?

Pein: Ouvi dizer que a Ayame é viciada em verde u.u –aponta para as roupas completamente verdes da autora aqui.

Konan: Faz sentido.

Pein vai atrás do Zetsu.

No quarto do Tobi

Zetsu (num vasinho do Tobi): A areia ta quentinha

Chega Pein e leva o Zetsu ainda dentro do vasinho.

Pein: Cara, esse vaso fede x.o (Zetsu tinha feito xixi nele)

No quarto do Pein

Pein (chega com o Zetsu dentro do vaso): Ô Ayame!

Eu me viro com os olhos vermelhos (não é o sharingan. É o ódio mesmo.). No momento em que eu vi o Zetsu chego pra ele com cara de quem fingi que não quer.

Ayame: Então... Vem sempre aqui Ü?

Zetsu: Eu moro aqui . –vê a cor das roupas dela - Então... Você gosta de plantas Ü?

Pein vai levando o Zetsu pra sala e Ayame vai seguindo. Konan vai junto.

Pein deixa o Zetsu no chão. Eu e Zetsu ficamos flertando um com o outro. Konan arrasta Pein de novo pro quarto pra ajudar a limpar aquela bagunça.

Pouco mais tarde chega Sasori a tempo de ver aquela cena de rever café da manhã.

Sasori: O que os dois capins fazem na sala a essa hora da manhã -.-?

Eu me viro com os olhos vermelhos (de raiva) e com a katana do Sasuke na mão.

Ayame: NÃO ME CHAME DE CAPIM Ò.Ó!!

Sasori: Como quer que eu não chame? Você ta toda de verde, chinela verde e você é loira ò.ó. Parece até a parte ressecada do capim ò.ó.

Zetsu e Ayame: Não deveria dizer isso. Agora sinta a ira do...

Hidan (chega): Do Jashin-sama .?

Zetsu e Ayame: NÃO Ò.Ó!! DO VERDE Ò.Ó!!

Sasori: Era só o que me faltava -.-. Dois viciados em natureza na akatsuki -.-''.

Eu pulo em cima de Hidan e começa a esfaqueá-lo. Só que, como o Hidan é imortal, ele não morreu.

Ayame (segurando a cabeça do Hidan): COME Ò.Ó –joga para Zetsu e este come a cabeça.

Sasori: O.O

Ayame: Agora me sinto bem melhor .

Zetsu: Eu não. O Hidan tem gosto de gel de cabelo X.X

Ayame: Se preocupe não que eu vou arranjar algo pra tirar o gosto ruim .

De repente o corpo de Hidan vai até Zetsu, abre a sua boca e tira a cabeça de lá dentro.

Cabeça de Hidan: Que nojento X.X. –se fixa no corpo.

Ayame: Droga.

Sasori: Então, o que te trás a essa fanfic, Ayame?

Ayame: Eu já dei a resposta mais lá em cima. Volte a fic e leia -.-.

Sasori (lendo a fic): Faz sentido -.-

Ayame: Ah é mesmo! Onde o Deidei-kun ta?

Sasori: No mesmo lugar de sempre -.-.

Ayame: No ponto A O.o?

Sasori: Esse mesmo -.-. Posso ir agora?

Ayame: NEM A PAU JUVENAL Ò.Ó. VOCÊ E O ZEZÉ-KUN VEM COMIGO Ò.Ó

Sasori: Zezé-kun o.ó?

Zetsu: Eu XD

Eu levo (lê-se: arrasto) Zetsu e Sasori para o ponto A.

Ayame (chega na porta do ponto A): Chegamos

Sasori: Sabemos -.-. Está entre aspas depois do seu nome -.-''

Ayame: Cala a boca. Deixa eu em paz.

Zetsu: Não sei porque, mas me lembrei do Tobi.

Ayame: Que seja - com um chute eu derrubo a porta.

Ao cair, a porta revela um quarto totalmente cheio de pôsteres de modelos loiras, cuecas com estampa de explosões jogadas pra todo lado, um ou outro yakisoba esparramado pelo chão e um Deidara pulando na cama com um MP4.

Deidara: I'M A BARBIE GIRL... IN A BARBIE WORLD XD!!

Ayame (pula em cima dele): DEIDEI-KUUUUUUUUUN Ü!!

Sasori (segurando o riso): Pff... Deidei-kun...

Zetsu: -.-

Deidara: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOO O/0\ /

Ayame: /

Sasori: Salvamos ele ¬¬?

Zetsu: Não sei. Quem decide é a autora ¬

Sasori: Então ele ta morto ¬

Eu soltei Deidara e este voltou à sua coloração normal (ele tinha ficado roxo com o abraço). Dei uma boa olhada nele e dei um sorriso sugestivo. Deidara estranhou o olhar e olha pra si. Ele estava só de calção.

Deidara: TARADA Ò.\/ -coloca o sobretudo da akatsuki

Ayame: Ahhh... Ç.Ç... Deidei-kun is soooo sexy Ç.Ç

Deidara: NEM VEM COM ESSA CARA DE PIDONA QUE EU TO MANTENDO A MINHA INOCÊNICA Ò.\/ !!

Sasori (olhando um dos pôsteres de loiras): Que inocência?

Ayame: Então, Deidei-kun, quer ir comer sorvete??

Deidara: De que?

Ayame: Doce de leite Ü.

Deidara: Topo, hn .\/!

E lá foi o par de loiros atacar a geladeira.

Zetsu: O que era mesmo que tava na lista da Aya? Aquela de "porque estou aqui na akatsuki".

Sasori: Sorvete de doce de leite, arrombar o quarto de Deidei, conseguir as macinhas explosivas dele, fazer cosplay, roubar pirulitos do Tobi e muito chocolate.

Zetsu: Ela já arrombou o quarto do Deidara e foi com ele comer sorvete de doce de leite O.O.

Sasori: Não me diga que você acha que... O.O

Zetsu: Hum hum –faz que sim com a cabeça

Sasori: O que você acha que ela faria com aquelas macinhas O.O??

Zetsu: Acho capaz de ela ir ate Konoha pra ameaçar destruir a vila caso Masashi Kishimoto não dê o anime pra ela O.o.

Sasori: Como você sabe disso?

Zetsu: Ela me contou os sonhos dela enquanto flertávamos. Logo antes de dizer que queria uma planta carnívora de estimação /.

Sasori: Porque não me surpreendo ¬¬?

Na cozinha

Eu e Deidara esvaziamos a caixa de sorvete e estávamos estirados pelo chão.

Ayame: Tô cheia X.X

Deidara: Me too X.\/

Ayame: A minha mãe vai me matar se souber que eu comi doces de manhã X.X

Deidara: Que ela se exploda X.\/

Ayame: Não posso explodir a mamy. É ela que me ajuda a fazer a minha irmã ir lava a louça X.X.

Deidara: Ela é loira X.\/?

Ayame: Não, puxei isso do meu pai X.X. Agora que tal a gente parar de falar da minha mãe e falar de nós ??

Deidara: SAI PRA LÁ Ò/\/!!

Ayame: Ç.Ç Eu só quero fazer explosões contigo Ç.Ç... É só o que eu quero Ç.Ç.

Deidara: NEM PENSAR Ò/\/. SEI MUITO BEM QUE SEU INTERESSE ESTÁ DIRECIONADO PARA TERCEIRAS INTENÇÕES Ò/\/

Ayame: Então vai por mal mesmo -in com as mãos - Golpe secreto que aprendi com um carinha estranho chamado Michael Jackson: BUENAS NOTCHES CINDERELA!! (Vide Hyuuga Enzan.Todos os direitos reservados) Ò.Ó

Deidara (dorme) : Rooooonc u/0\/

Ayame tira a bolsinha de macinhas explosivas de Deidara.

Ayame: Até dormindo ele é sooooooo sexy X.X. Mas como esta é uma fanfic de família eu deixo pra próxima.

Ayame sai por aí fazendo passarinhos com a macinha.

Com Zezé e Sasó

Sasori: Escondeu o chocolate?

Zetsu: Comi .

Sasori: Serve. Sabe cadê o Tobi?

Zetsu: Dormindo no quarto dele.

Sasori: E os outros sobretudos da akatsuki estão guardados?

Zetsu: Estão.

Sasori: Morro de medo de o que essa doida pode fazer. Ela é capaz de acabar com a akatsuki nessa condição de autora dela.

Zetsu: Mas eu sei exatamente como parar ela. Lembremos que eu, você, o Deidara e o Tobi somos os personagens favoritos dela .

Sasori: ÓTIMA IDÉIA Ò.Ó!! ASSIM VAMOS PODER OFERECER O TOBI E O DEIDARA DE SACRIFÍCIO!!

Hidan: Falavam de sacrifício x)?

Sasori: Zetsu COME ELE!!

Zetsu: Mas ele tem gosto de gel de cabelo ó.x.

Sasori: Então me ajuda amarrar ele.

Então Hidan é amarrado e lançado pra sabe lá onde.

Com Ayame

Ayame: Cabelo ok, lentes de contato ok, roupa ok, macinha ok, cabelo nos olhos ok, sandálias ninja ok, unhas pretas ok. OK!! ESTOU UM COSPLAY PERFEITO XDDDD!!

Câmera dá um close em Ayame e ao invés de ver a autora vê um Deidara com alguns centímetros a menos na altura. Ayame estava fazendo um cosplay idêntico ao Deidara. Ninguém notaria que era uma menina já que Ayame tem um rosto tanto feminino quanto masculino (sem deixar de ser fofo é o que as minhas amigas me dizem). Os olhos que antes eram cor de mel (ou verde, o que preferirem) agora estavam contornados de uma tinta preta e usava lentes de contato azuis. Usava também a roupa de akatsuki. Não dava pra notar que era uma menina também pelo fato de não ter muito peito. Era pouco então ela só enfaixou e voilá!

Ayame: EM DIREÇÃO AO QUARTO DO TOBI XDDDDD!!

Eu bati no quarto do Tobi. Porta abre e mostra um Tobi sem a mascara. Não vou dizer como era senão seria spoiler. Tobi tava meio dormindo.

Tobi: Ah? Yo, danna. Que quer de Tobi?

Ayame: "EU NUNCA SOUBE QUE O TOBI ERA TÃO LINDOOOOOOO XDDDD!!" Quero o Tobi.

Tobi: õ.ò

Ayame abraça Tobi.

Tobi: Danna, Tobi não ser gay.

Ayame: Eu sei.\/.

Então Tobi nota o tamanho de "Deidara".

Tobi: Danna, você encolher?

Ayame: Sempre fui desse tamanho .\/.

Tobi: Você não ser Deidara-danna! Quem é?

Ayame: Uzumaki Ayame, Toto-kun.\/.

Tobi: Aya-chan? Fazer o que vestida de Danna?

Ayame: Cosplay.\/.

Tobi: Ahh...

Ayame: Toto-kun, você é um good boy, não?

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY X).

Ayame: Toto-kun mande o good boy CATAR COQUINHO XDDDDD!!

Tobi: Mas Tobi gosta de ser um good boy Ç.Ç

Ayame: Só faça o que eu pedir ok

Tobi: Ok.

Ayame: 1º: Me dê todos os seus pirulitos .\/.

Tobi: Tobi não querer dar os pirulitos. O que Tobi faz?

Ayame: Toto-kun me dá os pirulitos .\/.

Tobi: Aqui os pirulitos . –dá uma caixa escrita "pirulitos do Tobi"

Ayame: Obrigado Toto-kun.\/. 2º: não me chame de Aya-chan por aí. Os outros não podem saber que eu sou eu ok.\/. Estou meio que disfarçada de Deidei-kun.\/.

Tobi: Sim senhora... Ops, sim senhor 7.

Ayame: Conto com você Toto-kun.\/.

Com Zezé e Sasó

Zetsu e Sasori saíram caçando Ayame com roupas de caça fantasmas. Ao invés de estar escrito na roupa "caça fantasmas" estava escrito "caça Ayames". Os dois vão para a cozinha e encontram Deidara roncando logo do lado de uma caixa de sorvete de doce de leite de três litros e todo lambuzado. Zetsu chuta a cabeça de Deidara e este acorda.

Deidara: Ahhh? O que houve? AAAAHHH!! A AYAME ME BOTO PRA DORMIIIR!! –olha dentro do sobretudo- Ufa... Estou devidamente vestido

Sasori: Então foi a Aya que fez isso contigo, né.

Zetsu: Realmente é incrível saber que ela se comportou. Deidara saiba que poderia ter acontecido qualquer contigo nesse meio tempo(tipo acordar num amarrado num penhasco).

Deidara: Ç.Ç

Sasori: Mas pelo visto parece que você só dormiu.

Deidara: . AGORA VAMOS ATRÁS DA AYA ANTES QUE ELA DECIDA EXPLORAR ALGUÉM Ò.Ó!!

Então eles me olham quando eu estava passando por ali para pegar(lê-se: furtar) chocolate. Eu parei. Eles olharam pra mim. Deidara ficou olhando pra mim. Os outros ficaram alternando entre mim e Deidara. Por fim teve a pausa dramática.

...

Zetsu e Sasori: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! \o/

Deidara: Vo-você... O.\/.

Ayame (pula em cima de Deidara): DEIDEI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN XDDDD!!

Zetsu: AAAAAAH!! O DEIDARA TA ABRAÇANDO O DEIDARAAAAA!!

Sasori: Peraí, Deidei-kun? AYAME!!

Ayame (olha pra Sasori): Eu?

Sasori: O QUE TU TA FAZENDO VESTIDA DE DEIDARA Ò.Ó??

Saí de cima de Deidara e fui pra perto de Sasori

Ayame: Porque? Ta com inveja?? Não se preocupe que eu não estou usando uma cueca do Deidei-kun ;-) (torturando o Sasó-kun)

Sasori: O/O... NÃO É ISSO SUA BAKAAA Ò/Ó!!

Ayame: Mas tem que admitir: esse cosplay caiu feito uma luva. Primeiro porque eu sou loira. Segundo porque eu tenho um rosto neutro. Mas você realmente achou que eu era o Deidei-kun! Não consegui crescer rápido nem colocar bocas nas minhas mãos. No final é só um cosplay.

Deidara: Ayame? É você mesmo?!

Ayame: Claro que sou eu ò.\/. Só porque eu não estou de verde ninguém me reconhece? Só o Tobi reconheceu ù.\/.

O resto: O TOBI TE RECONHECEU O.O!?

Ayame: Ele mesmo XD. –pega um pirulito e põe na boca.

Zetsu: Passei a acreditar em aliens depois dessa O.O

Sasori:No coments O.O

Deidara: Vou voltar a dormir com bichinhos de pelúcia O.\/

Ayame: Ahh gente, não é pra tanto. Ah, e Deidei-kun, eu te devolvo a macinha no final da fic. Peguei ela só pra fazer cosplay e explodir o Kakuzu. Ele ta me devendo dinheiro e ainda não pagou ò.\/

Sasori: Hei, Aya, você pretende mesmo pegar chocolate?

Ayame: Chocolate branco pra ser mais exata .\/.

Sasori: E quer se vingar do Kakuzu?

Ayame: É LÓGICO Ò.\/. SABE O QUANTO ELE ME DEVE?? TRÊS BILHÕES DE YENS Ò.\/ SÓ NOS JOGOS DO BAR Ò.\/.

Zetsu e Deidara: VOCÊ FREQÜÊNTA BARES O.o O.\/?!

Ayame: QUEM FREQÜÊNTA É ELE Ò.\/!!

Zetsu e Deidara: Ahh...

Sasori: Então que tal você não comprar um monte de chocolate e botar na conta do Kakuzu -.-''?

Ayame: Boa idéia Sasó-kun.\/!! Por isso que eu te amo .\/.

Deidara: E eu que pensava que você me amava Ç.\/

Zetsu: Você me disse que queria uma planta carnívora de estimação Ç.Ç.

Ayame: Eu também amo vocês .\/. Mas o meu favorito é o Deidei-kun! Não é Deidei-kun?.\/

Deidara: Não me chame de Deidei-kun ¬/\/

Zetsu: TT.TT Desde o momento em que eu te vi aqui no início da fanfic eu achei que nós dois poderíamos plantar nossa própria plantinha Ç.Ç.

Ayame: Ainda vamos plantar a nossa plantinha sim. Mas só depois de você sair de dentro do vasinho do Tobi. Esse vaso em que você mijou ¬/\/.

Zetsu: Pelo menos ninguém viu XD!

Ayame: Agora dá licença que eu tenho que fazer uma encomenda. –Pega um celular do bolso e liga - Alo. Aí é a fábrica do Willy Wonka?... Ok, pode trazer três bilhões de yens em chocolate branco para o esconderijo secreto da akatsuki?... Como assim onde fica aqui?... Escuta aqui minha filha, o esconderijo é secreto, então não posso dizer onde fica. ... COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI CHEGAR Ò.\/?! ... EU JÁ TI DISSE QUE NÃO POSSO DIZER ONDE ESSA JOÇA FICA Ò.\/!! ... VÁ VÊ SE EU TO NA ESQUINA SUA RETARDADA Ò.\/!!

O resto: DIZ LOGO PRA ELA Ò.Ó Ò.\/!!

Ayame: Aff... Rua dos bobos número zero com a avenida do eu-te-odéio no bairro do eu-amo-o-deidei. ... Ok manda um beijo pra sua filha. Fica com Deus. Bye. –desliga - Ô mulherzinha chata ò.\/!

Sasori: Não sei quem é pior, a Konan de TPM ou você comprando chocolate .

Ayame: Tanto faz . Hei, Deidei-kun, vamos explodir o Kakuzu XD!!

Deidara: LET'S GOO XDDD!!

E lá vamos nós dois explodir o Kakuzu .

Zetsu(gritando pra ela ouvir): AYAAAAA, O NOME DA NOSSA PLANTINHA PODE SER JOSEFINE!?

Ayame(ao longe do outro lado da sala): PODE SER JOSEFINE OU CONSUELO!! VOCÊ ESCOLHE!!

Sasori: Acho que vou criar uma marionete chamada Ayame. Essa vai ter o maior estoque de veneno da minha vida .

Ayame: EU OUVI ISSO Ò.\/!!

Sasori: ERA PRA OUVIR MESMO Ò.Ó!!

Então eu e Deidara ficamos ouvindo o MP4 do Deidara. Como eu tenho horror a Barbie nos dois cantamos My happy ending. Lógico que ele teve problema pra acompanha, mas se ajustou logo. Então chegamos até o quarto do Kakuzu. Entramos e ele ainda tava dormindo. Então ele abriu um olho.

Kakuzu: Ham? Dois Deidaras? Ah, eu devo estar sonhando -.- -volta a dormir

Ayame: Pega. –passa uma quantidade razoável de macinhas

Deidara: Obrigado. – mão direita come a macinha

Fiz uma escultura de passarinho parecida com a do Deidara. Pegamos os passarinhos e pomos debaixo do travesseiro do Kakuzu. Ele pode se recosturar então não vai morrer. Fomos para o outro lado da akatsuki para fugirmos da explosão.

Ayame e Deidara: KATSU Ò.\/!!

CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM.

Ayame: Foi uma bela duma explosão, não acha.\/?

Deidara: Concordo plenamente .\/. Só não foi melhor porque não teve mais.\/.

Mulher que tava no telefone comigo (chega): É você a autora?

Ayame: Eu mesma .\/.

M.Q.T.T.C.: Tem uma frota de chocolate branco ali atrás. Quem paga?

Ayame: Coloca no nome de Kakuzu ok.\/.

M.Q.T.T.C.: Como queira.

Então choveu chocolate em cima de mim, do Deidara, do Sasori e do Zetsu que estavam ali com a gente. Comemos chocolate até cansar e então o Sasori chegou pra mim.

Sasori: Aya, o que aconteceu com aquela katana que você usou no início da fic? Como você conseguiu ela mesmo?

Ayame: Fácil, eu dei uma passada no Sasu-chan e "pedi" emprestado. Acho que ele não se importou .\/.

No covil do tio purpurina

Sasuke: Pássaros são fofos Ç.Ç, eles são seres vivos Ç.Ç, eles são amigos Ç.Ç... Eles não são merdx voadora Ç.Ç

Flash back

Sasuke: Porque devo lhe emprestar minha katana? Dê-me um motivo ò.ó.

Ayame: Você sabia que pássaros não passam de um monte de merdx voadora?

Sasuke (encolhido num cantinho com aura depressiva ao redor): Pássaros são fofos Ç.Ç, eles são seres vivos Ç.Ç, eles são amigos Ç.Ç... Eles não são merdx voadora Ç.Ç...(lembram do famoso chidori XD?)

Ayame: Ainda não quer me dar a katana? Eu tenho uma fic pra começar .

Sasuke: PEGA LOGO ESSA piii... E ME DEIXA EM PAZ, SEU MONSTRO Ç.Ç!!

Fim do flash back

Espero que tenham gostado. Foi muito suor e teclas pra eu fazer esse. Gente, eu aproveito que ta todo mundo lendo e vou dizer. EU AMO MUITO MESMO O ZEZÉ-KUN, O DEIDE-KUN, O SASÓ-KUN E O TOTO-KUN XDDDDDDD. São meus personagens favoritos .


End file.
